The Brainbot's Little Surprise
by thelostzelda
Summary: oneshot. After the events of the movie, it would only make sense for Megamind to reprogram the brainbots. however, when the brainbots act on that programming, Megamind and Roxanne are in for a BIG surprise.


Megamind stretched and lazily got out from under the black and blue silk covers of his bed. It had been a few months since the defeat of Titan and things in the city have calmed exponentially. With most, if not all, of Metro City's criminals and villains taken care of for the time being, Megamind had allowed for himself to get into a more relaxed way of living. The Brainbots would do Patrols in small groups leaving nothing terribly urgent for him to do while he focused on his own little hobbies.

So as he stood next to his bed with his arms outstretched waiting for his Brainbots to change him he slowly realized that something was wrong. "Brainbots?" he called to his empty room, not a single bowg in response. "Minion?" Megamind called louder than his first walking out of his room and towards his computer console, checking for brainbots as he went.

Minion came towards him with a quizzical look on his face. "Sir, Is something wrong?"

"The Brainbots, where are they?" He asked, logging into his computer and bringing up the Brainbots tracking network.

"You haven't seen them either?" Minion began feeling a touch of worry as he started to think of how many of the Brainbots were out patrolling and how many where in for repairs. There was always at least 2 dozen active at the lair at any time, and 3 dozen more in sleep mode that would come when called. Where could they all have gone to?

"Oh no!" came Megamind's cry at seeing the GPS signals of all the Brainbots. "what's wrong, Sir?" was all that Minion could get out before Megamind raced to his room returning a few short minutes later fully dressed and racing for the invisible car. His cell phone (purchased after returning and paying the charges on Bernard's) in hand and dialling.

* * *

><p>Roxanne groggily reached for and answered her cell phone "'ello?"<p>

"Roxanne! Thank goodness! Has anything happened to you? The Brainbots seem to have all converged on your apartment for some reason. Are you in trouble?"

"They...huh?" looking up from her pillow towards her door, she spotted 6 brainbots hovering before her, "um...I'm fine. I can see some of them hovering in my room." the brainbots came forward, one nudged her back while another began lightly tugging on her free arm, urging her to get up while the rest either bobbed nearby or pulled the covers off her and began making the bed. Roxanne stood with the phone to her ear as the brainbot that had pushed her out of bed now handed her her robe, "I don't know what they are up to, but it definitely involves me getting up."

"Just be careful," Megamind warned, "they've never acted like this before. I'll be there in a minute or two so don't panic."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Not panicking" she answered in a voice far from panic as she was led by her escorts out of her room and towards her kitchen, where a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, toast and bacon sat on her kitchen island. "Well isn't this a nice surprise." She observed, two more brainbots appearing, 1 with a mug of coffee, just the way she liked it, and the other with the morning paper. She took the coffee and had a sip as she sat down to her meal. "Megamind, I don't know what's gotten into the brainbots, but I love it."

Megamind cocked an eyebrow at her comment as he continued down the road. "Well, what ever the case, I'll be there in a bit. Lots of Love."

* * *

><p>"Lots of Love." She repeated before hanging up. The smell of her breakfast overwhelmed her, "seriously, all of you, thank you so much. It looks delicious." True to its appearance, everything was exactly to her liking. Even once she had emptied her first cup of coffee a tendril was waiting with pot in hand to refill it while others added her milk and sugar.<p>

The Brainbots watched her eat patiently and excitedly. They could hear Daddy's voice over her phone and had hoped that he wasn't mad at them for what they were planning on doing without his permission.

There was a knock at the door as Roxanne was almost done her eggs. Without need for instructions the watching brainbots turned their attention to the door and opened it for their out of breath daddy. "Is everything...alright?" he looked around taking in the scene. Roxanne, seated comfortably, reading the paper and eating breakfast while the brainbots hovered around her.

"Good morning, handsome," she greeted amused by her boyfriend's reaction. A few of the Brainbots closer to Roxanne set a second place for their Daddy, right next to her. Megamind walked over to her, and took a seat, still taking everything in.

"Have they been behaving like this the whole time?" He asked, still a little in disbelief.

"Pretty much," she mused, finishing her eggs and allowing the brainbot to take her dishes away without a command. "If it weren't for your frantic phone call, I'd have assumed you programmed them to do all this."

"That's the problem, I haven't." He stated taking in a fork full of pancakes, "I woke up and they were gone. No warnings, nothing. I thought they had gone haywire."

One of the brainbots, one without spikes, came up to Roxanne and nudged her hip affectionately. She smiled and ran her hand over its dome, enjoying the tingling in her fingertips. "They really are adorable."

A Brainbot at the curtained double doors peeked outside and bowged to its siblings with a nod. Suddenly all the brain bots in the room began coaxing Roxanne out of her seat. "Hey! What are you doing?" Megamind demanded as Roxanne was all but forced out from behind her kitchen island and out into the living room towards the balcony. Megamind left his seat, hurrying towards her. "Wait! Stop it!" he yelled just as they both reached the doors, his arms flung around her waist.

The doors opened wide as the curtains where pulled. In broad daylight, hundreds of thousands of Brainbots displayed the words "Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!" to the shocked couple. The Brainbots pulling and pushing Roxanne rushed out to point out the display with pride as Roxanne slowly tried to digest what she was seeing. It wasn't until she hear a quiet "oh my..." that she looked down at Megamind, still clinging to her waist for support. "What is this about?"

Megamind looked up at her and back towards the bold display of affection his Brainbots had produced by themselves. "I think I should have better defined you in their programming." Roxanne raised an eyebrow so he continued. "Before, I had you programmed as 'hostage'. However, after I gave up on being a villain, and since you were no longer my 'hostage', I had to redefine you in their programming."

"As?..."

"Mommy." Megamind confessed sheepishly preparing for the worst, but when nothing came he dared to steal a glance to see Roxanne was staring back at the Brainbots.

"So this is all because they think of me as their mother?"

Megamind shrugged shyly standing next to her, "I would have asked beforehand if I knew they would have done something like this. They've never done anything like this on Father's day."

"Well, what ever the case, I would have said 'Yes'" Roxanne Smiled, leaning against the blue alien.

A light blush swept across his face, "to their new programming? Or to being their Mommy?"

"Both", she said pecking him on the cheek. The brain bots rejoined them in the living room bowging happily and relayed to their siblings about how happy Daddy and Mommy look about their Mother's day surprise.

* * *

><p>I know I missed Mother's Day, but whatever, it's cute. I love the idea of Megamind programming the brainbots to reconize her as Mommy, so this fic spawned from that.<p>

Reviews loved. ^_^


End file.
